pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Saturn (anime)
Saturn is character appearing in Diamond & Pearl series, who was a commander of Team Galactic. Appearance Personality Biography Saturn first appeared as he hired Team Rocket to steal the Adamant Orb as part of Team Galactic's master plan with the Lake Trio and the legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia. Once they succeeded, he then headed for the Solaceon Ruins to retrieve the Spear Key, in the form of a large cube, which resulted in enraging the Unown residing within the ruins. However, he escaped with the Spear Key cube, thanking Team Rocket for their earlier job with the Adamant Orb. He then traveled to the site of the Veilstone City meteorites, where upon being exposed to the meteorites, the cube transformed into the Spear Key. This also started the rivalry between Saturn's Toxicroak and Brock's Croagunk, which resulted in the failed attempt to make off with some of the meteorites as well as Toxicroak and Croagunk's battle ending in a draw. After that, Saturn was joined by his fellow Galactic Commanders, Mars and Jupiter, with stealing the Lustrous Orb from the grandmother of Sinnoh Pokemon League Champion Cynthia, in Celestic Town from Professor Carolina's laboratory. During that fight, Saturn's Toxicroak was able to defeat Brock's Croagunk in battle. Saturn took no part in when Team Galactic traveled to Iron Island to continue their master plan as that fell to his fellow commander, Mars. He was in charge of locating the Gateway to Spear Pillar, located in Mount Coronet, then securing it until the rest of their plans were accomplished for their master plan to begin. As Team Galactic continued their plans for the Lake Trio and the Legendary Pokémon of space and time, after stealing the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs and the other necessary materials, including the Spear Key and the Red Chain, while leaving a booby trap from Charon at the Fuego Ironworks to wipe out the International Police's databanks, they proceed with capturing the Lake Trio with the aid of Pokémon Hunter J. Giving her a bomb made from the Veilstone City meteorites they were able to steal, J used it to bring Azelf to the surface of the lake where it dwelled, while Saturn and some Team Galactic Grunts dealt with Gary Oak, grandson of Kanto Pokemon Professor Oak, when he tried to interfere and protect Azelf. Despite Gary's best attempts, J captures Azelf, and as planned, Mesprit and Uxie came to Azelf's aid. With Saturn's help, J captured the rest of the Lake Trio, but paid the ultimate price when her aircraft is struck by Mesprit and Uxie's Future Sight, and is mortally wounded, plunging into Lake Valor before exploding underwater, killing J, her henchmen, and her Pokemon. Despite J's death, Saturn retreats with the Lake Trio back to Galactic Headquarters. After Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie transport Ash, Dawn, and Brock to the Galactic HQ, Saturn's Toxicroak is ready to settle it's rivalry with Brock's Croagunk, but Cyrus intervenes, having Saturn surround Ash, Dawn, and Brock with Team Galactic Grunts, but Ash and Dawn have Pikachu and Piplup shatter the containers that the Lake Trio are in, while Brock's Croagunk makes his move on Saturn's Toxicroak. Despite their best efforts, the Lake Trio are under Cyrus' control, and he leaves Saturn to deal with capturing Ash and his friends, using them as leverage against anyone who might intervene. With Ash and his friends as their captives, along with capturing International Police Special Agent Looker and Team Rocket, Saturn joins Cyrus as they summon Dialga and Palkia, leaving Jupiter in charge of guarding their hostages, which backfires when Cynthia ambushes Jupiter with her Garchomp and rescues the hostages. Due to the intervention of Cynthia, Ash, and their Pokemon, Cyrus' plans fall apart, and Saturn's Toxicroak is knocked out by Brock's Croagunk, ending their rivalry for good. When Cyrus still decides to enter the new world that Dialga and Palkia have created alone, Saturn holds back Mars, knowing that Cyrus' decision was for the best. With Cyrus gone and their Pokemon defeated, Saturn, along with Mars and Jupiter, are arrested by Looker, Officer Jenny, and the International Police, with Saturn declaring that Team Galactic is disbanded since they are leaderless now and he and the other Commanders are facing stiff prison sentences for their various crimes. Pokémon On hand Voice actors Spanish: Salvador Reyes See also *Saturn (Adventures) *Saturn (DPA) es:Saturno Category:Team Galactic Category:Arrested Category:Antagonists